The Obsession
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What happens when Elliot finds out something huge and Olivia gets a call from someone she never thought she'd here from again? One shot? Takes place in the 14th season. David comes into the story later.


**Obsession**

This takes place in the 13th season after David and Olivia split. She starts thinking back to the one person who can fix everything. Elliot.

**I own nothing. All characters go to Dick Wolf.**

Olivia sat on her couch, looking at the rain against her window. She made one mistake. Her heart put into the open waters. All because it wasn't appropriete. He tore her heart out. He was David.

The pain was nothing compared to what she felt months ago. When her partner, best friend, and secret crush left without saying goodbye. She called, but gave up after a month when he was obviously ignoring her.

_What did I do? Why can't he talk to me? It's been months. What happened to our relationship where he could no longer talk to me? _Olivia thought.

Elliot sat in his car. The heavy pounding of the rain against the hood ringing in his ears. After being fed up by another "Olivia" story, Kathy kicked him out. He could remember everything.

_"Elliot, what are you thinking about?" Kathy asked sitting down at the dining room table across from him. "Just, you know, thinking." Elliot grumbled. It was this way every night. The one subject that never left his mind was starting to take over. To tell the truth, he didn't mind. _

_"Talk to me, Elliot." Kathy said pushing on another fight. Elliot sighed and smiled lightly thinking of his memory. "Just thinking of the time when Olivia and-" He didn't get to finish. _

_"Elliot! Not this again! Why are you always thinking of her? I really doubt you talked or even thought about me as much as you have been thinking about her." Kathy yelled._

_"Kathy, you asked. You ask every night! What do you expect? I spent every day for 12 years with her. I know things about her she probably doesn't even know. When I turned in my papers, you were happy. So was I. I needed a change. But, damn it, Kathy! You can't expect me to not see my best friend. I have followed all of your little rules. But I can't take it anymore. You can't ban me from seeing her."_

_"Well, if you want to see her why don't you go?! Huh? If you want to see her, GO! Just don't expect a place here when you get back.? Kathy screetched. _

_"Fine!" Elliot yelled, slamming down an envolope. "Explain that to my attorny. I told you to stop the divorce papers when you got pregnant with Eli. I found that the divorce was finalized a week before he was born. You had it in your fricking suit case. I am packed. If you have anything to say tell, tell my lawyer._

Knowing that he had been divorced for years bugged him. Only for the reason that he couldn't tell Olivia how he felt. Hell, he'd been waiting for years to tell her the reason why he sometimes kept her at arms length, or when she had a boyfriend or some low life prick hitting on her, he turned into this overprotective psycho.

Olivia sighed as her phone rang. She put down her wine glass and picked up her phone.

"Benson."

"Olivia!" A framiliar voice said.

Olivia's breath hitched. This is the one voice she never expected to hear again. "Kathy?"

"Is that a question, Olivia? Listen, I know you haven't heard from him in awhile. Elliot flipped out on me. If you see him send him straight to me. I'm really worried. Just get him in a cab and send him here if he shows up. Okay?" Kathy pleaded.

"Uh... Kathy, why would Elliot come to see me? He's been ignoring me for the past few months. Also, if he comes, I would drive him home. He can pull a cab over any time while in it. And as his wife, you shouldn't just send him in a cab. He is an adult. He can control himself." Olivia sighed, knowing Elliot wouldn't come.

"I know that, but the past few months he's been different. He flips out at any moment. I don't want you in the middle of that. Just please do it. I have to go, bye." Kathy said hanging up.

Olivia looked at her phone and shook her head. She got up and started cleaning her living room from watching movies. She changed into sweat pants and a camisole. She reached under her bed and grabbed the sweatshirt Elliot gave her. She wrapped it around herself and let herself relax in the scent of him.

There was a knock on the door that startled her. She went to the door. _ It must be David. He probably wants his things back. An Elvis CD! What did I see in him? _

Olivia opened the door and gasped. It wasn't David. She felt her heart leap as she looked at Elliot drenched in sweat pants and a T-Shirt that had the Semper Fi emblem on it.

"Elliot." She breathed.

"Hey Liv." Elliot smiled. She was wearing a neclace with the emblem he gave her attached to it. She had on his favorite sweatshirt on. It was only his favorite because she wore it most of the time he came to see her here.

"El, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked. He brought his eyes to hers seeing everything. That never changed.

"I'm no longer banned from seeing you." Elliot said. "What are you talking about?" Olivia asked still shocked.

"I left the unit because I needed to. I planned on calling you back, but Kathy told me I should put everything behind me. Start fresh. I wanted to call you believe me. I-"

"El, if you're going to talk about this right now, come in." Olivia smirked.

Elliot smiled and walked in. They both sat on bar stools by her kitchen.

"Kathy didn't like the idea of me going to see you. Also to clear it up, if you have felt like you have been followed, I am guilty. I followed you around on Halloween for a couple hours to check up on you. I just had to see you. I found out Kathy didn't stop the papers, Liv. I've been divorced since before Eli was born." Elliot said.

"I'm sorry Elliot." Olivia sighed rubbing his arm. "It's fine. It wasn't working anyway. Whatever I talked about, well the only thing I talked about, lead to a fight. I sort of have a little obsession." Elliot smirked.

"Really? What's your obsession? Don't tell me you became John and started on conspiracy theories. If you have, leave right now." Olivia chuckled. "No, no, nothing like that." Elliot chuckled.

Elliot and Olivia both stopped when there was a knock on the door. "Are you expecting someone? I didn't mean to inturrupt." Elliot said sadly. "No, I think that's David. He's an asshole. I just have to give him back a few things." Olivia smirked getting up. Elliot laughed as she answered the door.

"Hey Olivia." David said walking in. "David, I have your stuff in that box on the table." Olivia said. "Thanks." David mumbled walking in further. He stopped when he saw Elliot. "Uh...Olivia?

"David, this is Elliot. Elliot this is David. David, just take your stuff and go, please." Olivia said going to stand by Elliot. "Can I talk to you a minute?" David asked still eyeing Elliot. "I think you said everything you needed to say a few hours ago."

"Olivia, please. You can't honestly be already dating again. We broke up two hours ago." David pleaded. Elliot stood up, blocking Olivia from David. "Look, she's asked you to leave. I'd listen to her, because, I'm not gonna lie, she could kick your ass." Elliot said. Olivia smirked and chuckled quietly. Elliot heard and smiled.

"What do you know about her? You just met her." David asked.

"I met Olivia Benson 12 years ago on September 19, 1999. She has a brother named Simon. Her father she doesn't know for certain reasons that I don't know if you know. Her mother died because she was an alcoholic. Olivia thinks it's because of herself because she was a reminder. I spent every day for six months proving to her the exact opposite. She plays one heck of a wife when you need her too. She loves a good interrogation. But most important of all, she is the reason I stand here today. She has saved my life so many times that I could never repay her. Some days I feel like I just met her because I could never get tired of her. Nobody will ever know her like I do. And to tell you the truth, I'm proud of it." Elliot spoke and turned to Olivia. "I am proud of knowing her because she is my obsession. She's what I think about. Nothing and nobody could change that. So," Elliot said turning back to David. " You should probably go.

"Who is this guy Olivia?" David asked. "Wow! You don't listen at all. He's Elliot Stabler. He was my partner for 12 years. I told you that." Olivia looked at Elliot. "He's the best and my obsession."

Elliot and Olivia got lost in each other. They didn't notice when David come closer until he pulled Olivia by the wrist. "David, let GO!" Olivia growled. "Was this your plan? To get me jealous of some body builder? Olivia, you honestly don't want him." David said.

"Hey pal, she can have anybody she wants. Now let go, grab your things, and leave. She shouldn't have to ask you again." Elliot said holding down the urge to shove this guy through a wall.

David let go of Oliva and picked up the box while she rubbed her wrist. "I'll see you around Olivia." David said closing the door behind him.

Elliot gently took Olivia's wrist. "Are you okay?" Elliot asked, concern dripping from his voice. "I'm fine, El. He just gripped it a little to tightly. Were you serious before? Kathy got mad at you because you talked about me."

Elliot rubbed her wrist. "Yeah, I've known you for thirteen years and she thinks it's weird that I obsess over you. She said I started saying your name in my sleep."

"Oh, uh. So, you're divorced now, right?" Olivia asked. "That's right." Elliot smirked. He started to rub circles on her hips. "I was serious then, and I'm serious now. Olivia Benson, you are my obsession. You always have been and always will be. I am completely in love with you. No matter how many times you told me to screw myself or called me a son of a bitch, you will always be MY home. Liv, you are my home." Elliot smiled.

Olivia smiled up at him. "Great minds really do think alike. Elliot Stabler, you are my obsession. I have loved you since day one. I will always love you too." Olivia whispered and rested her forehead against his.

"So..." They both said and laughed. "I see you got my gift and still kept my sweatshirt." Elliot said inches from here face. "Yeah, it makes me feel safe. Much like you." Olivia said nuzzling her nose with his.

They both leaned in and met in the middle. After a moment, they deepened the kiss. Elliot grabbed Olivia's ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Elliot started walking to her bedroom, mostly depending on his memory. It worked because he was soon on top of her on her matteress.

"Are you... are you sure you want this El?" Olivia moaned as her massaged her thigh. Elliot looked into her eyes. "Liv, I've wanted this since the day I met you. If I wasn't sure, would I be here." Elliot asked. Olivia slowly smiled and kissed him. They fell asleep an hour before the alarm was set to go off.

Olivia woke up to the sound of her alarm. She slapped it, affectively turning it off. She rolled back over onto Elliot's chest and kissed it. "Hey." Elliot greeted groggily. "Hey, how long have you been up?" Olivia asked looking up at him. "About 10 minutes ago. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Elliot smiled.

"I do not." Olivia defended herself straddling him. Elliot sat up so that their chests were pressed against one another. "You do too. I love it. You kept saying my name. That was extremely sexy. I love you." Elliot said kissing her nose.

"I love you too. Also, you being her in my bed is a major turn on." Olivia smirked. She kissed him with force to emphasize it. She gently rocked her hips getting a very big response from him.

"Oooh, Liv. Do you have to work today?" Elliot groaned rocking his hips with hers. "Yeah, but tomorrow I have off. We could spend the whole day here." Olivia moaned. "Well, if you have to work we should probably stop this." Elliot said bucking into her.

"Or, we could just finish this in the shower. I'm guessing you have work today. It would save water and would keep me blissfully happy throughout my day." Olivia said kissing him neck.

"Then let's go." Elliot said carrying her there as she bit at his neck.

Olivia was watching the clock as if her life depended on it. It was 4:45. They just fininshed a case and Elliot wanted to pick her up at 5:00. She was praying with all of her might that they didn't get a case.

Nick looked up at his partner. She was extra happy but extra jumpy today. They closed their case in no time flat. He saw her look at her computer for the time for about the 16th time in 2 minutes. "Hey, Benson. What's with you?"

"Uh, nothing. I'm just waiting for someone. He'll be here in a couple of minutes." Olivia said. Cragen came out of his office and went over to get more coffee. Olivia sighed in relief when she knew they wouldn't get a case.

Munch looked at Olivia and went over to her. "Hey Liv. You okay? I heard about the whole David thing." Munch asked concerned. "I'm fine, John. Actually, the best I have ever been." Olivia smiled.

"Would you be that happy because of me?" A voice from behind asked. She turned around to see Elliot there with a grin on his face. Olivia got up and hugged him before giving him a light kiss. "Yes, you would be exactly that reason." Olivia whispered.

"Elliot!" Cragen, Munch, and Fin all said at the same time. The exchange that just took place was weird. They hadn't seen Elliot in months. Olivia was kissing him. Munch approached first and poked Elliot. "He's not a hollogram; he's real."

"No shit, sherlock." Fin said walking up with Cragen. "What happened between you two? When did you guys meet up?" Fin asked.

"Uh, I came by Liv's last night. I'm a very divorced man. We did what we have been wanting to do since day one. I love her." Elliot said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "And I love him too." Olivia smiled as he kissed her temple.

"I knew it! Captian, I expect my 100 dollars tomorrow. Fin, 200 by Monday." Munch celebrated. "You betted on us getting together!" Olivia gasped. "Yeah, the whole squad did the first year you two were partners. I was the only one who said that you two would deny everything until one of you left." Munch stated proudly collecting fifty dollars from Nick.

"Nick! You didn't even know Elliot!" Olivia laughed. "Well, the way you were when I came, I figured you two were closer than partners. My bet was that you made up that David guy and it was really just Elliot. Man, was I wrong." Nick chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. Nice to meet you by the way. I'm guessing you're Liv's partner. If anything happens to her-" Elliot was cut off. "I know, it's on my head. Just know that if you hurt her again you'll have a whole squad to deal with." Nick commented.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it. I don't have a crazy ex-wife forbidding me anymore." Elliot said squeezing Olivia tighter. "I feel like a peice of merchandise here." Olivia laughed hearing her co-workers talk about her in front of her.

"Well, let's fix that then. We have a dinner reservation in 3 hours. Let's go get ready." Elliot said dragging her out giggling. "Are you seriously giggling?" Elliot chuckled. "Maybe." She smirked.

Back in the squad room, Munch was gloating. "I told you all. They are the example of the Obsession Conspiracy." "Shut up, and sit your old ass down." Fin snapped. "Just basking in my glory Fin. In all my glory."


End file.
